


More of a Marilyn, Less of a Jackie

by dedougal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A J2 retelling of Legally Blonde. Jensen Ackles is determined to do anything to win his boyfriend back, even if it means going to Harvard Law School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More of a Marilyn, Less of a Jackie

Jensen liked being pretty. Being pretty led to good things happening: free drinks being bought in bars by hot guys, invites to the best parties. Sometimes being pretty even led to being invited to sit in the front row only at New York fashion week only seats away from the great Anna.

Being pretty was definitely one of the things Jensen did best.

Luckily his boyfriend, Tom, liked Jensen being pretty. He was always telling Jensen how hot his ass was in those specially bought jeans or how long his eyelashes were. He loved running his hands through Jensen’s hair, particularly if Jensen was on his knees in front of him with his lips – another one of Tom’s favourite features – wrapped around his cock. Jensen thought Tom was pretty damn pretty too, although he always made sure to tell him he was handsome. Dark hair, sparkling blue eyes and that muscled chest that Jensen loved to run his hands over.

Jensen was also pretty sure that being pretty was going to lead to something pretty special with Tom. Something starting tonight. Graduation was only a week away and Tom had made Jensen promise not to be late to a very special dinner. So Jensen had spent a lot of time thinking about what this might mean. And there was only one logically conclusion. Tom was going to ask him to marry him. Jensen was convinced.

He’d spent longer than usual at the spa and had all his friends around to help decide on the perfect outfit. His slacks were cut perfectly and he knew the dark green of the shirt made his eyes sparkle. He looked positively delectable. His hair, newly highlighted, was shiny and perfectly styled. He was ready to say yes.

He looked across the table to Tom. The candlelight reflected off the signet ring on Tom’s hand as he gestured, telling some story about a professor in his economics class. Jensen wasn’t really listening. He was wondering what type of ring he could get as an engagement ring. Jensen was partial to platinum but Tom was traditional. He liked gold. And then there was diamonds.

Jensen sighed and then tilted his head in the approved “I’m listening” way. Tom was obviously nervous. He was babbling about class and graduation. After desert, he stopped. He looked Jensen straight in the eyes and said, “We need to talk about the future.”

This was it. Jensen wondered if he should hold out on saying yes or just let it out straight away. “Sure, Tom.” He fluttered his eyelashes. Drawing attention to your eyes was always a good idea.

“I’ve got a plan. I’ve had this plan since I was three or four. Law school, a prominent law firm career then into politics. I want to make senator by the time I’m thirty. Just like JFK.” Jensen thought Tom would definitely make senator. Who wouldn’t vote for him? Jensen nodded enthusiastically.

Tom looked at him for a long minute. “I’ve got all these dreams and I need to get serious.”

Serious! How much better could it get. “I’m up for making it more serious,” Jensen said, smiling. He couldn’t help it. Tom was so course.

“I knew you’d understand. You’re so wonderful. So you know why we have to break up,” Tom finished and looked at Jensen. He was smiling too.

“Yes.” Jensen said. Then Tom’s words sunk in. “Wait. What?”

“I need someone serious. And female,” Tom said. “You’re just too... gay.”

“You’re gay too, Tom.” Jensen couldn’t help the catch in his voice.

Tom shook his head. “I’m bi. I’ve always been bi. And I’m going back East and going to Harvard and I’m going to do everything I’ve ever dreamed.” Tom turned his perfect mouth down in tiny moue of disappointment. “I’ll miss you. We’ve had so much fun.”

Jensen couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up, throwing the linen napkin onto the table. “Being serious, I love you. I’m seriously in love with you. And you’d just throw all that away...”

Tom stood up. “Don’t make a scene, babe. I just...”

Jensen couldn’t help it. Tears flowed down his cheeks. He knew it made him blotchy and he couldn’t take the pity he could see in the eyes of the other restaurant patrons. He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the restaurant.

 

His frat boys and sorority girls couldn’t believe it. They had a cake and cards and everything ready when he stumbled back in through the door. One of the guys let off a party balloon and it whined and twisted through the air in the sudden shocked silence.

Alona came up and put her arm around his shoulders. “Jensen, sweetie, what happened?”

“He wants someone... serious.” Jensen’s voice broke on the last word. He slowly made his way up the stairs to his room, closing the door behind him. His tiny toy Chihuahua, Icarus, poked head out from under the bed and came trotting over. Jensen bent and picked him up. At least there was one person who still loved him.

 

A week went by. Jensen thought Tom would call, at first. He would realise what a mistake he’d made and call him to beg forgiveness and Jensen would make him stew for a few hours before giving in and they would have amazing hot make up sex and then Tom would propose. But Tom didn’t call. So Jensen ate entire tubs of ice cream and watched Steel Magnolias and ended up not leaving his room except to fetch that bottle of tequila from Katie’s room.

Misha and Alona came in slowly, holding their hands in front of them. Danneel hovered uncertainly in the doorway. “Jensen?”

Jensen lifted a hand from where he was hiding under his blankets. He waved weakly. Alona flipped the blind opened and Jensen let out a groan as the light hit his eyes.

“Come on, baby. You need to get out there. You need to let Tom see-“ Jensen interrupted her with a loud moan at Tom’s name. Alona rethought what she was going to say. “You know what makes everything better?”

“Blow jobs?” suggested Misha. Sometimes he was adorably dim, but he did have a point. Alona obviously didn’t agree.

“Not that.” Alona batted ineffectually at his arm. “Manicures.”

Jensen contemplated his hand under the covers. He hadn’t been to the beautician for over a week. His cuticles could do with some attention. He flipped the covers back. “Just let me get ready.”

There were muted cheers as he headed into his bathroom.

 

The salon was busy, so Jensen let Danneel go first. The pile of magazines in the waiting area was sadly depleted. There was an older lady there (Jensen knew it was politer to say older than ancient) who had picked up the two year old Seventeen and Jensen knew she was more in need to its beauty tips than he was. He was left with the choice of a National Geographic and Town and Country. He picked up the latter and started flicking through.

A startled shout nearly made Misha kick his therapist in the face. “What?”

Jensen turned the magazine so they could see it. “Tom’s older brother – he got engaged! I bet that’s why Tom dumped me.” He turned the magazine back around and started reading the article out loud. “David de Witt Welling III and Emilia Vanderbilt announced their engagement at the Martha’s Vineyard Regatta. David has recently graduated cum laude from Yale Law while Ms Vanderbilt has just completed her first year.” Jensen tapped his fingers against the picture. “This is the type of person Tom wants!”

Alona squinted at the picture. “Someone with no fashion sense?”

“Yes! No. Not that. Someone serious. A law student.” And just like that, a plan started to formulate in Jensen’s brain.

 

His advisor of studies was a little taken aback. “Harvard law school? But isn’t that a little serious for you?”

“Exactly,” Jensen said, smugly. He knew this was just the right way to win Tom back.

“Your grades...” The advisor was turning bright red. She looked like she might explode from all the blood rushing to her head. Jensen knew that feeling. Sometimes he blushed so hard...

“I have a 4.0.” Jensen was proud of that.

“In Fashion Merchandising...” She let her head fall to the desk. After a moment, she sat up. “If you’re sure?”

“I’m sure,” Jensen told her. Tom was going to Harvard law and so was he. He’d show Tom exactly how serious he was and win him back. It was a perfect plan.

“You'll need excellent recommendations from your professors, a heck of an admissions essay and at least a one-seventy-five on your LSATs.” The advisor nodded, once. “Can I ask... what inspired this decision?”

Jensen looked at her strangely. “Love, of course. I’m doing this for love.”

 

The guys at the house were not as understanding. In the end, Danneel called a meeting. Jensen was a little unsure what she was doing until she spoke. “Jensen has helped every single one of us here, whether it was with clothing decision, academic choices, party themes or even that nasty rash that you didn’t want anyone to know about, Sarah.” Sarah squeaked and ran out of the room. Danneel thought for a moment and then yelled after her. “And that no one knew about. Anyway. Jensen has helped us all and now he needs us to help him. We need to help him get Tom back and this is how we’re going to do it.”

Jensen felt a surge of love in his heart as she divided their house brothers and sisters into groups. Some were study buddies, some were responsible for helping with the personal essay. Alona volunteered to help get recommendations from the professors. She was licking her lips as she volunteered but Jensen decided he really didn’t want to know.

He hadn’t realised that all this law school stuff would cut into his Spring Fling though. While the others were partying, Danneel was standing over his shoulder watching him take another practise LSAT test. She graded it before heading out to the kegger. Jensen kept studying.

The personal essay was fun. His team was led by Aldis who wanted to be a music video director and had lots of brilliant ideas. So Jensen spent a few days being shot in a variety of fantastic outfits around campus. Edited together, it made Jensen look a) really smart, b) really compassionate (on account of the amount of charity work it mentioned) and c) really cute. There was no way Harvard could resist. Jensen kept studying, catching up on the work he’d missed while filming.

The LSAT room was grimier and duller than any room Jensen had ever entered on campus. It looked like something out of a set for a correctional school drama, with all those rigid rows and uncomfortable chairs. Jensen looked around. He was the only one wearing anything that contained colour, let alone maintaining any level of fashion consciousness. On the other hand, he preened at little at the stares he was getting from the others as he laid out his lucky pen. Then the test started. Jensen hoped he’d studied enough.

Danneel brought the envelope to him on a silver tray. He thought that was a nice touch as he opened it. This was it. This would decide if he was destined to win Tom back or not. He looked at the framed photo of them that still sat beside his bed. Jensen closed his eyes and drew the results out. He opened one eye to peek at the score and then the other one to make sure. A dreadful thought ran through his head. Did he remember correctly? Was 175 the correct target?

Danneel seized the paper from his hands and let out a scream. “179!” The others crowded into his room. This was it. He would get Tom back. It was destiny. He flopped back onto his bed, suddenly exhausted.

 

It is perhaps best that Jensen was not present at the Harvard Law School Admissions meeting. The group of stuffy professors had spent a long time in silence after Jensen’s DVD played and the lights were switched back on.

“He did get 179 on the LSATs and has a 4.0 average,” one of them ventured.

One of the women looked rather flushed. “And it was a most revealing and imaginative essay.” She crossed her legs again.

“A fashion major? We’ve never...” The dean flipped over Jensen’s admission. “Something new. Good for diversity?” There were murmurs of assent from around the rest of the table. “Well. Jensen Ackles - welcome to Harvard.”

 

Jensen’s parents were, unexpectedly, the next stumbling block. His dad looked at him like he’d suddenly grown a second head, or turned straight, or something. “Law school?”

“It’s very respectable, Daddy,” Jensen replied, rather defensively.

“But sweetheart,” his mom interrupted, “you don’t need law school. I thought you were going to try out for those soaps. Or a CW show. You were runner up in the Mr Hawaiian Tropic, remember?”

Jensen nodded. “But law school is the only way I’m going to win back Tom. And if that’s what it takes for me to win back the love of my life...”

His parents looked at each other, starry-eyed. Jensen knew he’d need to leave them alone if he didn’t want to be totally grossed out by a parental PDA. He started drifting towards the door. His mother looked at him one more time, before he escaped. “Jensen, darling, we just want you to be happy.”

Jensen nodded. He was going to be so very very happy. He just needed to win back Tom.

 

Earth tones were so not his thing. As Jensen drove up to the dorm that would be his home until he persuaded Tom to get a cute little off campus apartment together, his predominant impression was of brown. Brown buildings, brown trees and, most of all, brown clothing. He sighed – it was all so different from the Delta Nu house back at UCLA – but then he perked up. Wasn’t he always telling people that appearances didn’t matter! A good personality and a makeover were always better than any fake outer gloss. He fixed a broad smile on his face and climbed out of the car, smoothing down his bright blue sweater. The moving van pulled in behind him. He settled the bag with Icarus under his shoulder and crooked his finger. “This way, guys.”

His dorm room looked much better by the time he’d finished decorating it. All the icky brown was hidden under the posters and the uncomfortable furniture replaced by something much more suitable. Jensen wondered for a moment if he’d overdone the pink but realised that there was no such thing. He was merely compensating for the lack of colour elsewhere. He tweaked the corner of the rainbow flag hanging over the wall above his bed and adjusted the picture of Tom on his nightstand. Perfect.

 

Jensen was feeling a little less perfect as he look in the thick pack of information he was supposed to take in. He looked at the map, class schedule, reading list and realised something important was missing. “Where’s my social schedule?”

The guy behind the table opened his eyes wide at that. “Your... social schedule?”

Jensen nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! Parties, mixers – all the fun stuff!”

“There’s a pizza lunch at the quad. I suppose...” The guy looked at him again. “Are you sure you’re really Jensen Ackles?”

“That’s me. And thanks.” Jensen made sure to smile extra broadly before he turned and sashayed across the quad. Always thank a nice person by acting extra attractive. He cast a look over his shoulder before he turned the corner. The guy was staring at him, open mouthed. Jensen felt a surge of pleasure. Just because Tom decided he didn’t want him anymore didn’t mean he wasn’t still pretty.

This reminder carried him right through the pizza lunch that totally shouldn’t be on any social schedule. The other people in the group had all studied such intense subjects and he spent a lot of time practicing his listening intensely skills to cope with it. There was one girl, Genevieve, who seemed like she might be one of his people – all her talk about women’s studies and her comfortable shoes certainly reminded him of one of Danneel’s girlfriends (and maybe he could hook them up when she came to visit) – but the rest seemed more focused on their Blackberrys and reading lists than taking the introductory session to one of the on-campus bars.

Jensen spent some time looking around the quad, but he didn’t glimpse Tom anywhere.

 

The next morning, Jensen went through his usual routine. Face pack and forty minutes on the cross trainer before a thorough cleanse, tone and moisturise and stretches. This morning was very different because it was his first morning at law school. He explained exactly how important it was to Icarus as he dressed in a carefully selected outfit: slacks and smart shoes in a powder blue topped by a royal blue sweater. He wavered between his spectacles and contacts for a long moment but went for contacts in the end. He didn’t want anything to come between him and Tom.

The book he was supposed to be taking to class just ruined the line of his backpack, so he threw it back onto the bed, blew a kiss at the dog and pasted a positive smile on his face. It turned genuine as he contemplated the idea of seeing Tom soon. He couldn’t wait.

Tom looked amazing, as usual, even in the dull brown and green shirt combination he had going on. Jensen sighed happily. He decided that letting Tom make the first move would boost his ego and remind him what he had been missing. So he strolled past, not saying anything.

Tom’s voice called out before he had even taken more than three steps past him. “Jensen?”

Jensen turned round, smile firmly in place. “Tom? Is that you? I totally forgot you go here.”

Tom looked like someone had taken a bat and beat it off his head. What was the expression? Pole-axed. He looked like he had been pole-axed. “What are you doing here? You’re not here to see me, are you?” Tom glanced around guiltily.

“No, silly. I go here.” Jensen opted for sweet and seductive. He knew it was a mood he carried off well.

Tom’s brain was obviously still catching up. Maybe he’d been playing too much beer pong. “Go where?”

“Harvard. Law school.” Jensen laid it out simply, enjoying just standing near Tom again. It had been so long since he’d seen him. He moved closer. Now would be the time they kissed.

“You got into Harvard Law?” Tom’s confusion was adorable and a little hurtful. It wasn’t like Jensen was stupid.

“Sure. What is it hard or something?” Jensen made a show of checking his watch. “Time for class! Meet me after?”

Tom muttered sure as Jensen waved and made his way into the lecture theatre. One of the boys kindly pointed him to a seat in the front row and he smiled at the courtesy. He got out his notebook and pen and laid them neatly on the desk in front of him. Time for learning! Jensen was excited. He loved learning new things. He smiled kindly at the boy next to him, mentally cataloguing how to help out the skin problem he was having before turning his attention to the professor.

 

Jensen had never been so humiliated in all his life. He sat on the bench outside the lecture hall and bit down on the urge to cry. He had been called on to answer a question about an assignment he didn’t even know they had. How was he supposed to have fitted in that reading when he was busy getting settled in? And then some snotty preppy girl with a sweater set and pearls had said it was perfectly acceptable for the professor to kick him out of class. Jensen felt a jolt of sympathy for everyone who had ever done a walk of shame. He had felt people laughing at him as he had left the room.

He was a little bit sure that Tom had been one of the people laughing at him.

The urge to cry welled up again and Jensen let out a loud sniff. He started, then, as a large hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up to see a kind pair of hazel eyes, a sympathetic smile and messy brown hair looking down at him. “Are you okay?”

“Do they always do that? Put you on the spot like that?” Jensen wanted to protest at the unfairness but he always hated people who said life wasn’t fair.

“The professors. Pretty much.” The guy sat down on the bench beside him. He took up a lot of the bench. He was tall and had nice broad shoulders. “Want to tell me what happened?”

“She kicked me out. Just cause I didn’t know the answer.” Jensen sniffed again. The guy offered him a paper tissue.

“Professor Gamble,” the guy replied, nodding wisely.

Jensen felt better. Someone else knew how terrible this woman was. “Did she kick you out too?”

“Not quite. She made me cry once. I kept it in until I hit my rooms, but yeah. Tears and everything. And I don’t cry pretty.” The guy leaned forward to knock his shoulder against Jensen’s. “Don’t worry. It gets better. Who else do you have?”

Jensen handed his schedule to the guy. He looked at it quickly. “Kripke, Singer and Manners. Well, speak up in Kripke’s class – he likes opinion. I’d sit in the back for Singer.” The guy looked shifty, then laughed at the expression on Jensen’s face. “He kinda sprays when he gets excited. And Manners – just take good notes. He’s really fair.”

Jensen was intensely grateful. “I’m so glad I met you.” He couldn’t hold back the smile and was really happy that the guy smiled back. He had dimples. Dimples so deep that Jensen could poke an entire finger in them. They were adorable. “What’s your name? Are you a third year?”

Jensen was so caught up in talking to the guy that he hadn’t noticed that class had let out. There was a soft cough behind them. He turned to see Tom and felt his smile widen. “Tom,” he sighed. “Hey.”

He felt the guy shift uncomfortably beside him and stand up. “Good luck,” he said before heading off.

“Thanks for your help,” Jensen called, and the guy flipped him a wave and another flash of that adorable smile before heading off. He turned back to Tom. “How was your class?”

Tom looked uncomfortable. He was shifting on his feet and Jensen hoped that these nerves were just because the silly twit didn’t know how to apologise and ask Jensen to take him back. “Fine. You?”

“It was all okay until this horrible girl made me look a complete idiot in front of the professor. But it’s not a big deal. Now that you’re here...” Jensen trailed off suggestively. Tom didn’t respond, still looking at Jensen with shock. “How was your summer?” Jensen tried.

“Good. Good.” Tom opened his mouth to say something else when a hand wrapped itself around his waist and a dark head ducked under his arm. Tom smiled down at her and Jensen felt as if a hand had clenched around his heart. It was... “Have you met Kristin?”

The girl from class – the dismissive, discourteous girl who had got Jensen kicked out – frowned at Jensen in recognition and then smirked. “We’ve met.”

“You know her?” Jensen said to Tom, horrified.

“She’s...” Tom started.

Kirstin jumped in, holding her left hand right in front of Jensen’s disbelieving eyes. “I’m his fiancé.”

Jensen felt he needed to sit down. Then he realised he was sitting down. “I’m sorry. I think I just hallucinated.”

Kirstin seemed to be enjoying his squirming. Tom looked between them. “Kirstin and I grew up together and I guess we just reconnected over the holidays.” He looked down and her and gave her a squeeze.

Kirstin looked directly at him. “Tom told me all about his experimental phase. Of course everyone acts like that in California.” Jensen hadn’t believed she could get any more condescending but she surprised him. “But he didn’t tell me you would be here.”

Tom seemed to be apologising for the oversight when Jensen pushed past them. He needed to get out. He missed noticing Jared trying to catch his attention as he dashed away.

 

Jensen locked his door behind him. Icarus jumped up off the bed and came towards him, whuffling in concern as Jensen slid down to sit on the floor and learn against the door. “It’s all going badly, Icky.” Jensen sniffed again, holding back the tears. He didn’t need tears. He needed a plan.

His first stop was Danneel. The phone was passed around. Alona advocated beating up this Kirstin girl but Jensen explained that boys couldn’t beat up girls and that violence didn’t solve anything. Misha suggested acting slutty. Jensen considered that. Dani said he should try showing Tom how much fun he was by leading parties and mixers. All the things that had worked back in California. Jensen found himself battering his head on the desk as the girls started talking about their plans for Homecoming. All those ideas might have worked in California but this was Harvard. None of that would work here.

He couldn’t get away with being fun. He needed to be serious. He needed to be less blonde.

 

Jensen pulled his car into the parking lot of the first salon he saw. He pushed the door open and let the comforting smell of nail varnish and perm lotion wash over him. There were a few older ladies looking rather strangely at him as Jensen flung himself into one of the seats next to the wash basins.

A blonde woman came over. “Hi, sweetie. Can I help you?” She had a deep voice, rasping.

Jensen looked her over. Her nails were perfect. He sighed in contentment then remembered why he was here. “I need you to make me brunette.”

The others in the salon let out a gasp as the woman took a seat beside him. She looked closely at him and drew one of his hands onto her lap. “Sweetie, what’s your name?”

“Jensen.” Jensen felt her sympathetic glance as his voice broke in the middle of the word.

“I’m Samantha. Sam. Bad day?” Jensen just nodded. “Girl – no – Boy trouble?” Jensen nodded again. “Can I tell you the number one reason for all bad hair decisions? Love.” Jensen looked up into her kind eyes. “You’re lost and made choices that are really daft. You don’t need to go brunette. As a hair and nail technician, I have to tell you... Blonde suits you.”

Jensen knew she was speaking the truth as he nodded in agreement. “Thanks, Sam.” On impulse, he leaned forward and gave her a hug. “How about a manicure instead?”

It was while they were sitting over at the nail bench (and Jensen was letting the whole story spill out) that Jensen realised he could do something nice for his new friend. The tiny bell over the door dinged and a UPS guy walked in. “Package for Samantha Ferris?”

Jensen looked up and saw Sam start to tremble. He looked over to the guy and admired the way his shorts seemed to hug his muscular thighs in just the perfect way. Sam raised her hand but didn’t say anything as the guy strutted over, held out his electronic pad for signing and handed her a box. Then he turned and Jensen and Sam both sighed at the sight of those tight buns nestling in the brown shorts as he left.

Sam thumped her head down on the table. “Could I be any more idiotic?”

Jensen rubbed the top of her head sympathetically. “I think he’s interested, if it helps. At least, my gaydar isn’t pinging and he was definitely flirting. Unless my gaydar is broken too...” Jensen trailed off in horror. He hadn’t even picked up on Tom’s bisexuality. He pasted a smile on his face. He could worry about that later.

Sam looked up, hopefully. Then her face fell again. She pulled out a photo from the corner of the mirror. It showed Sam, a boxer dog and the leg of a man. The picture had been torn in half, removing the rest of the guy. Sam explained all about her ex and the way he’d kept her dog and Jensen felt much better about his life even while he comforted her. At least Tom was still within reach and he had Icarus and everything. Sam couldn’t even speak to her crush.

Jensen just had to win Tom back by being himself.

 

Jensen tried hanging around wherever Tom was: in the library, where he spent most of the time sliding a pen suggestively against his lips rather than taking notes; wearing tight shorts and t-shirt as he jogged slowly around the park while Tom played some variant of football; even showing up prepared to class. Kirstin seemed to spend most of her time in class playing footsie with Tom and waving her large and bony left hand at Jensen.

Jensen was trying so hard to avoid glaring at her that he almost missed out what Professor Singer was saying. He tuned back in when he noticed Tom listening closely. “You don’t just compete for the best grade in my class. You also will be competing for one of four internships with my top law firm. Previous interns have gone straight to top jobs at law firms, into politics and even into the White House.” Singer tapped the side of his nose to show he wasn’t going to name names. “Let the bloodbath begin.” Jensen noticed that guy, Jared, sitting at the back of the hall and gave him a friendly wave before trying to make heads or tails of what Professor Singer was talking about. He didn’t see Jared waving back.

Jensen even tried inviting Tom out for a friendly dinner but when he left Jensen waiting for three quarters of an hour, Jensen decided that enough was enough. He had to stop waiting for Tom to come to him and go to Tom.

Jensen marched through the library, carrying his basket of muffins. He ignored the snickers he heard behind him as he walked up to the table with Tom, Kirstin and two of their friends. “I’ve come to join your study group,” he announced. They stared at him in incomprehension. “I brought brain food!”

Kirstin turned to him, slowly. “We’re full.”

“Was this like a RSVP thing?” Jensen asked, sliding his pen to his lips. He knew Tom loved his lips.

Kirstin’s little friend (trying to carry off that strawberry blonde look and not really succeeding) glared at him. “It’s like a smart people thing. Like Kirstin said, our group is full.”

Tom looked between them all. “We can make room for...”

Kirstin didn’t even let him get the full sentence out. “No, we can’t.” Jensen gathered the basket back and headed towards the exit, slowly.

Jensen bumped into Genevieve as he was heading out. He handed her the muffins. He didn’t even feel like binging on them anymore. She looked at him in concern as he shuffled out of the library.

 

Jensen was wandering the halls in a little bit of a mood when the voices drifted out of the open door next to him. “It’s not just any Hallowe’en party.”

Jensen perked up. That was just what he needed to cheer him up. He loved parties. So he stuck his head around the door. “I love parties.” It was only then that he realised it was Kirstin’s room. “Is someone at this school actually having a party?”

Kirstin’s friend – Allison – started shaking her head in denial but Kirstin stopped her with a hand on her arm. “Yeah. It’s a costume party.” Jensen loved costume parties.

 

He realised his mistake the minute he entered the room. The others were wearing suits and ties and pearls and flat sensible shoes. He was not. He was trying out the stripper sailor look in tiny white shorts and a tight shirt open halfway down his chest. A tiny white hat edged with blue sat on his head. He took a deep breath and continued to sway his hips as he headed over to the buffet table. Vodka would make this completely bearable.

There was only some kind of nasty red wine. He took a glass anyway. He could see Kirstin and Allison giggling behind their hands in the corner. He straightened his shoulders and smiled as Tom came up, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kirstin’s giggling stopped.

“Hey, Jensen.” Tom’s eyes were fixed to the bare skin of his chest and swept appreciatively over the rest of his outfit. Jensen felt warm.

“Tom – I feel like I hardly see you anymore,” he bantered, lowering his eye lashes.

He heard Tom swallow. “Well, Harvard is a little tougher than UCLA.”

“Tell me about it. I can’t imagine doing all this and Singer’s internship next year.” Jensen let his tongue lick around the top of his wineglass. The move looked better on a shot glass, but it would probably still work on Tom. Who let out a snort. “What?”

“Jensen, sweetheart. there's no way you'll get the grades to qualify for one of those spots . You're not smart enough.” Jensen felt his heart near stop. A haze of anger blurred his vision.

“Tom. Am I on glue or did I not get into the same school as you?” Jensen poked his index finger into Tom’s bony chest as Tom nodded. “Did I not sit the same LSATs and are we not in the same classes?”

“Yeah. But, baby, I just don’t want you to think you can...” Tom ran out of words as Jensen covered his mouth. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Jensen realised that Tom did. He thought Jensen was worthless, was stupid. “I’ll never be good enough for you. Will I?” Tom hung his head and Jensen pushed past him and out of the room. He could hear the others taking bets on how much longer he would be staying there as the door slammed behind him. He’d show them all.

 

The late night study supply shop sold laptops. Jensen had always ignored them before but now he grabbed one and took it to the check out. He tapped his foot impatiently as the clerk took forever to serve the girl at the head of the queue. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Jared.

Jensen groaned. “Don’t ask.”

“Wasn’t gonna,” Jared replied, flashing his dimples. Jensen could feel him looking anyway as he placed the new computer on the counter. Jared was still looking, a half smile on his face as Jensen marched off, computer in hand.

Jensen stopped when he was almost out of the store. Jared was still watching him. “Can I ask now?” Jared enquired.

They ended up walking back to Jensen’s dorm as he explained the whole situation with Tom and Kirstin and why he had left the sunshine of the west coast to come to this godforsaken place and how it sucked that he was failing out of school and everything. Jensen knew he was talking faster and faster.

Jared burst into laughter. He didn’t just laugh but bent over to support himself on his legs as he let a deep, bellowing laugh out. When he had recovered, he just looked at Jensen. “You’re telling me that you got into Harvard Law School to follow a boy?”

“Yeah.” Jensen still didn’t understand why people looked shocked when they learned that. “For love. Isn’t that the most important thing in the world?”

Jared continued to look at him in that intense way. “I guess.”

Jensen looked down at himself. He did feel ridiculous now. “C’mon up. I’ll let you meet Icarus.”

 

Jensen started unbuttoning his shirt the minute the door was closed behind them. He’d tossed the hat before he even made it to the store. Jared turned around to face the wall as Jensen started pulling it off. He seemed glad to bend and pat Icarus and Jensen dragged the shorts off. Jensen sighed in relief as wriggle out of the tight thong he’d been wearing underneath. Jared glanced up at that but turned a very red face back to the floor as Jensen raked in his drawer for some boxers.

Jensen felt better in comfy workout pants and a loose black t-shirt. Jared seemed to have recovered from his tongue-tiedness and laughed at the t-shirt. “Led Zepplin?”

Jensen glanced down. “Yeah. They’re a guilty pleasure. There’s just something kinda fun about 70s rock.”

Jared ran his hands through his hair, letting the messy brown locks fall around his face. “Every time I think I’ve got you worked out, Jensen, you go and do something that makes me reassess you.”

“Thanks, I think.” Jensen ducked into the all too tiny en-suite bathroom to take out his contacts. “You and Icky getting on okay?”

“I love dogs,” Jared admitted. “I used to have a couple growing up. I miss them but I don’t have time...”

Jensen came out wearing his glasses. “But you’re like finished?”

“Between two jobs and law school, I don’t think I’d have time to look after any dogs.” Jared looked around Jensen’s room, seemingly taking in the sight for the first time. “You really like pink?”

Jensen shrugged. “Two jobs? Why are you here?”

Jared perched on Jensen’s bed and continued stroking Icarus, who jumped up to sit in his lap. Tom had always pushed the chihuahua away.”I grew up in the slums with my mom and her series of loser boyfriends. I busted my ass to get into law school and had to work two jobs to pay for tuition and books and everything.”

“Why? Sounds a little like you’ve got a chip on your shoulder.” Jensen had sat down next to Jared and knocked his shoulder with his own.

“Yeah. And I let it make me angry. I’m going to win a lucrative trial and buy my mom the big house she deserves. That’s my plan and there’s nothing going to get in my way.” Jared nodded his head in determination. “I hate those guys like Welling who stroll in here on the back of their family’s name and money.”

“How did you do it all?” Jensen couldn’t work it out. He could barely keep on top of the reading he had at the moment.

“I didn’t go to parties or anything. I studied instead of spending hours doing my hair or working out.” Jared ruffled his hand over Jensen’s hair.

Jensen ducked out from under his hand. “Hey! I don’t spend hours doing my hair.”

Jared looked at him seriously for a moment. “I shouldn’t be doing this but... I want to help you.”

Jensen found his eyes caught by the calm hazel eyes. “Yeah?”

Jared looked away and rubbed his hand up the back of his neck. “I want to see you prove to Tom and Kirstin and all those rich kids that you deserve to be here. And I might have a bet in Genevieve’s book about you making it all the way through the year.” He grinned, his dimples flashing again.

Jensen thought about it. He could prove he was serious. “Okay. Let’s do this. Let’s get to work.”

Jared smiled again then he looked around the room. He appeared confused. “Where are your books?”

Jensen looked around. “Somewhere?” he guessed. Jared shook his head wearily.

 

Jensen found that Jared actually knew how to explain things like the best lecturers he’d had back home. He made it relevant and interesting. He knew when Jensen was getting bored and distracted and would take or break or make Jensen do sit ups to get his brain working as well. Jensen suddenly found he was understanding more of the Latin terms flung around in class. He could even answer some of Professor Gamble’s more direct questions. He felt like he belonged here.

Even Professor Singer seemed impressed. Jared was lurking at the back of class again but Jensen ignored him to focus on what Tom was saying. “The precedent seems to suggest that visitation rights would be granted in this case.”

Jensen nodded. Then he thought about what Tom was saying and thrust his hand into the air. Professor Singer looked mildly surprised and called on him. “Yes, Mr Ackles?”

“I disagree with Mr Welling. Did the defendant attempt to contact every sexual encounter he had ever had?” Jensen knew he was on to something.

Singer looked thoughtful and nodded. “No. Go on.”

“So why this sperm? Why this child?” Jensen waved his hands. “What about masturbation? Isn’t that reckless abandonment?”

The other people in the class laughed but Professor Singer nodded, clapping his hands slowly. “I think you’ve won your case.”

At the end of class, Jensen was ready to run towards Jared and celebrate when the professor stopped him. “You did well today, Mr Ackles. I hope you are planning to apply for my internship.”

Jensen caught his breath then smiled broadly. “I wasn’t sure.”

“Do you have a resume?” Singer smiled.

Jensen fumbled in his backpack, pulling out a sheet. “Yes I do.”

Singer took it gingerly. The sheet of paper was a pastel pink. “It’s pink.” Singer sounded surprised.

“Yes. And scented. I wanted it to stand out.” Jensen nodded. He turned around, still smiling. He felt like he was walking on air. Jared was waiting outside the room, leaning against the wall. He grinned at Jensen’s happy mood.

“So? What did Singer want?” Jared waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jensen batted at his arm. “He wanted my resume for his internship.” He couldn’t stay annoyed any more.

Jared pushed up from the wall. “Really?” Jensen nodded. He was too excited to speak. “That’s great!” Jared came forward, arms wide and enveloped Jensen in a hug. Jensen hesitated for a moment and then hugged back. There was something really nice in being in Jared’s arms. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time...

Jensen jumped back. “I have to go tell Sam. We’re getting her dog back today too! Everything is finally working out!”

Jared looked a little disappointed but quickly recovered. “It’s not everything working out. It’s because you’re working out.” He smiled fondly at Jensen. They stood there a long minute before Jensen indicated he had to go and started walking backwards towards the exit. Jared never took his eyes off him as he left.

 

The list was posted in the hall the following Thursday. Jensen was quite happy walking to class with Jared when he heard Kirstin screeching “I got it!” at the top of her lungs. Jensen turned to Jared and shared a wry smile. Then Jared peered over the crowd and smiled.

“Aren’t you going to check?” he asked, curiously.

“Why? There’s no chance I’d even be in with a shout.” Jensen shrugged. He was fine with that. He was actually just glad that Singer had asked him to submit his resume.

Jared grabbed him under an elbow and dragged him through the crowd. He stabbed one long finger at the top of the list. Jensen was used to alphabetical order. Ackles always came first. His name wasn’t there. Genevieve’s was. Followed by Kirstin and Tom’s. But underneath all that was one final name. Jensen rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Nope. It was still there, in black and white. Jensen Ackles was going to be one of Singer’s interns.

“I’m on the list,” he near whispered.

Jared was leaning close enough to hear. “You’re on the list.”

“Pinch me. I’m dreaming.” Jared followed the instruction and laughed at the shock on Jensen’s face. Then Jensen remembered why Jared was pinching him.

Jensen looked at him in amazement and then hugged him close. “I couldn’t have done it without your help.”

Jared was a little awkward but returned the hug. “My help... But you got there on your own, Jensen. You used that chip on your shoulder.” Jared was smiling, dimples in full force, when Jensen stepped back. The moment was totally spoiled by Jensen glimpsing Tom and Kristin embracing over Jared’s shoulder.

A wicked idea crossed his mind. He stepped away from Jared and walked over to them. “Isn’t this amazing? Hey Tom, remember the time we spent four hours in the hot tub after the Winter Formal?” Tom nodded dumbly. Out of the corner of his eye, Jensen caught Jared mouthing ‘four hours’ but ignored him. “Well this is even better than that!”

He swept down the corridor. “Now I have to go shopping!”

 

Jensen brushed his hands down the black suit and green tie. He hefted the new briefcase and pushed open the door of Professor Singer’s office. He was early, having been too nervous to spend any more time waiting in his room. Instead he’d walked across half of Boston to get here. He felt terrified. The receptionist smiled winningly at him, drawing in a sharp breath when he smiled and pointed him to the elevators. Jensen pushed the button and waited. He felt someone join him. He looked sideways to see Tom and Kristin standing there. Tom was wearing a grey suit – he always looked handsome like that – and Kristin was in her usual brown. Jensen looked her up and down critically, but decided that she did actually look okay.

“That’s a nice colour on you, Kristin,” he said. The elevator arrived and he stepped in.

Kristin waited until the door had almost closed before stepping in to join him. Tom followed like a puppy. “Thanks. You too.”

 

Singer had them sitting around a conference table when he let them in on what they would be working on. “Lauren Cohen. She was found standing over her very wealthy husband’s body. He was shot to death in their Beacon Hill mansion.”

“Gold digger?” Kirstin said, before Jensen had the chance.

“She was independently wealthy. Rich off her fitness empire. She made exercise tapes of some kind.” Singer flipped open the file in front of him.

Jensen thought for a long moment. “Do you mean Lauren Taylor?”

Singer looked up at him in surprise before flicking through the papers in front of him. “That would be her maiden name.”

“She’s amazing! I took one of her classes back in LA and, like, lost three pounds in an hour.” Jensen frowned. “I’m sure she pledged Delta Nu.”

Singer coughed. “Fascinating as that is...”

Just then the door opened. Jensen looked up in surprise as Jared entered. He sat at the table, murmuring apologies for being late. Jensen gave him a little wave and mouthed hi.

“I’m sure some of you recognise Jared Padalecki, another associate. Top three in his class and former editor of Harvard Law Review. You've probably seen him lurking around campus doing my research.” Singer returned to the file, explaining the case.

Jensen looked at Jared. It was the first time he’d seen him in a suit. Even though it didn’t quite fit – leaving a little too much space at the ankles and wrists – Jared looked pretty hot. His hair was still as messy as ever and Jensen realised that he wouldn’t suit it any other way. Jensen swept his hands up over his own and outfit and smiled. Jared smiled back, almost shyly, and copied the gesture. Then nodded towards Singer. Jensen blushed and returned to paying attention. The professor was explaining something about Lauren hiding the murder weapon.

Something wasn’t right here. Jensen put his hand up. “We’re not in class, Mr Ackles. But you have a question.”

“There’s no way Lauren could have done this. Exercise! It gives you endorphins. Endorphins make you happy and happy people don’t kill their husbands.” Genevieve and Kirstin just looked at him.

Singer tapped his chin for a moment before looking over to Jared. “Could work?” Jared shrugged.

 

The next day resulted in a trip to the Boston Women’s Correctional Facility. Jensen shuddered at the amount of tangerine orange he observed on his way into the building. He made up his mind never to even break another driving law – there would be no excuse for him to ever be in one of those outfits.

Lauren looked... She was fit and thin but her eyes were drawn and she looked like she’d been crying. Jensen felt in his pocket for his handkerchief, ready to offer it if needed before sitting down at the grey institutional table. Lauren smiled wearily at them.

Singer puffed up his chest. “Are you ready to give us your alibi, Ms Cohen?”

Lauren shook her head. “I can’t tell you. None of you.”

“You do understand that you’re on trial for murder,” Singer said, but even his best law professor voice made no impact.

Lauren stood firm, protesting her innocence, explaining her side of the story. “But why would I kill my husband?” she concluded.

“He was thirty four years your senior, Ms Cohen,” Kirstin put in. “That doesn’t sound good to a jury.”

“Then show them a picture of his cock. Then they’d get the true depth and width and length of my affection...” Lauren broke off and buried her head in her hands. Jensen laughed at that then fished the handkerchief out of his pocket. The others stared as Lauren grabbed the neat square of cloth and blew into it enthusiastically. Jensen patted her on the shoulder.

Singer obviously realised that a softer approach was needed. “Lauren, we’re your lawyers. We believe you. But a jury wants an alibi.”

Lauren shook her head and Singer obviously realised he wasn’t going to get anywhere. He started leading the others out. Lauren held out the handkerchief to Jensen. “Just keep it,” he told her.

Lauren looked at him closely. “I know you?”

“I was a Delta Nu and I’m a huge fan of yours!” Jensen couldn’t help gushing.

Lauren nodded. “You took my class in LA. You had amazing abs. Are you one of my lawyers?”

Jensen blushed as he thanked her. “And yeah, I kinda am.”

“Thank god one of you has a brain.” Lauren flung the last over her shoulder as the guard led her back to the rest of the prison. Jensen wondered at that.

 

He was still thinking about it as he parked in front of Sam’s salon. He just had enough time to get a quick tidy up on his nails before heading back to the office and putting together some more files for the professor. Sam was delighted to hear all about Lauren Cohen and the case and listened avidly as Jensen soaked his finger tips.

Suddenly, Sam made a squeaking breathless noise and slumped back in her chair. Jensen turned around to see the UPS guy stroll in. He was wearing his shorts again. Jensen smiled happily. He strolled over to the table and presented his pad to Sam who signed it without even making eye contact. He smiled at her before strutting out.

“Oh god,” Sam said, taking a breath for the first time since he’d entered the room.

Jensen looked at her thoughtfully.”Is that the only interaction you’ve ever had?” Sam nodded. “Why not asking him if he’d like a drink or a neck massage or something?”

Sam was hitting her head on the nail counter again. “What’s the point? He’d never be interested in me.”

Jensen thought about what he’d seen, tapping his nails on the table. “I think he’s interested. I think he wants you to just reach over and squeeze those tight buns inside those snug shorts.” Jensen let Sam imagine that for a long moment. He was trying to remember the last time anyone had tried to squeeze his tight buns. Or anything. For some reason, the only person who came to mind was Jared. Huh.

He brought his mind back to the present. “I’m going to teach you something my mother taught me. It has a 98% success rate of getting a man’s attention and – if used correctly – can return about 83% in dinner invitations.” He had everyone’s attention. “The bend and snap?”

Sam shook her head.

“It works better if you’re a girl, but I still get a really high success rate.” Jensen stood up to demonstrate, bending his knee, tilting his hips and then straightening up to show his chest off. “I think it makes my butt look really perky.”

One of the women who had her hair stuck in a dryer yelled out in agreement. “Maybe you should just show us again to make sure.”

Jensen bent over again and then bounced up. There was a sigh of enjoyment. “You try it, Sam.”

Sam scuttled out from behind her station and came to the centre of the floor. She bent down like Jensen had demonstrated and flipped upright. Jensen, and the others, cheered. The door over the shop door dinged again and the UPS guy came back through.

“Ms Ferris? I think I might have dropped my stylus.” Sam noticed it on the floor between them. She started to bend over, realising what she was doing. Jensen nodded encouragingly. Sam snapped back up but Jensen saw in horror that the UPS guy was bending over at the same time. The back of Sam’s head connected solidly with his chin. The UPS guy slumped in a heap on the floor. Jensen pulled out his cell and dialled 911.

 

Singer was still banging on about alibis when Jensen came into the office the next day. Jared sat down beside Jensen and handed him a coffee. Jensen sucked it down gratefully while the professor ranted. “So, who do you think killed Mr Cohen?”

Jensen thought for a moment. “I’d put my money on the daughter or on the ex-wife.”

Jared looked at him again, intensely. Jensen wiggled at little at the glare then sipped his coffee. “Ex-wife was in Aspen. She’s got an alibi. And why would the daughter kill him?”

Jensen shrugged. “I’ll think of something,” he replied.

Jared smiled, eagerly. “I’m sure you will.”

 

Jensen decided that Lauren had looked so awful that he could try and help her and himself and the case all at the same time. He shopped carefully and ignored the weird looks he got from the guards as he trotted into the prison with a basket containing some essentials: Egyptian cotton sheets, the latest Cosmo. Aromatherapy candles. Lauren looked so grateful as Jensen explained what was there.

It was then that he got to the point. “Professor Singer isn’t sure he can win without an alibi.”

Lauren looked even more disheartened when Jensen said that. “I just can’t. It would ruin me. It’s so shameful.”

Jensen looked sympathetic. “What could be so shameful that you wouldn’t tell it to save your life?”

Lauren’s eyes filled with tears. “I’ve made my career helping women get the perfect butt with my work outs-“

“And me!” Jensen interrupted, eagerly.

“That’s right. And I would be ruined if they found out...” Lauren shook her head. She couldn’t say it.

“Found out what?” Jensen prompted gently.

“On the day my husband was murdered, I was having...” Lauren mumbled something into the handset.

“I can’t hear you.”

“I was having liposuction.” She nearly shouted it.

Jensen gasped in shock. He understood exactly why Lauren could not reveal her alibi. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

 

Singer wasn’t happy that Jensen had been to see Lauren. He yelled at him in the conference room while Jensen was highlighting some phone records. Jensen stood firm, refusing to divulge any information about the alibi, even when Tom begged him, telling him that Singer would probably hire him as a summer associate if he told. There was no way he could break the bonds of Delta Nu in that way. Jared put his hand on his shoulder when the other associates started in.

Jensen leaned back into his wordless support, drawing the strength he needed from it.

He looked up at Jared. They would be heading into court next week. Jensen realised he always saw Jared in the same suit with different ties and shirts. He tapped his pen against his lips thoughtfully. Maybe there was something he could do to help Jared for all his help.

Jared wasn’t too sure as he folded himself into the front seat of Jensen’s convertible. “Don’t you want to tell me where we’re going?”

“Not at all. I have an idea and you’ll stop me if I tell you.” Jensen looked over to Jared to see him watching him warily. He grinned brightly as he pulled out into traffic.

 

“Jensen? What is this place?” Jared was hunching over, trying to make himself less conspicuous.

Jensen took a deep breath. He could feel the heady oxygen, shoe leather and perfume smell make him slightly light headed. “It’s a department store. Don’t you just love it?”

He dragged Jared up to the menswear department. There was an Armani suit that would go perfect over his broad shoulders and narrow waist.

Jared took a little persuading to take the suit into the changing rooms. It took Jensen threatening to dress him for him to step into the cubicle. Jensen swore he could hear Jared muttering something about never saying no to Jensen as he pulled off his clothes and struggled into the new suit. Jensen even managed to restrain himself from pulling back the corner of the curtain to catch a glimpse.

Jensen’s breath caught as Jared stepped out. He was still fiddling with the silk tie as Jensen looked him up and down, feeling a fluttering in his stomach. Jensen stepped closer to fix the tie, feeling Jared’s breath hot on his cheek.

“There.” Jensen stepped back, a little reluctantly, and turned let Jared see himself in the mirror. The look of shock on Jared’s face was clear.

“I look like Tom.” Jensen turned to look at Jared critically. He could see why Jared would think that. He reached a hand up to push Jared’s hair behind his ear and smiled in automatic response to Jared’s sudden grin.

“You look better. More real.” Jensen wasn’t quite sure what that meant but he knew that Jared was hot. And that was a pretty welcome thought. “And totally ready for court on Monday.”

 

The first witness for the prosecution was Lauren’s step-daughter. Chutney Cohen was a sour-faced girl with tightly wound curls. Jensen thought that look had gone out with the 80s but apparently not. Chutney repeated her tale of finding Lauren standing over her father’s body. The jury looked sympathetic as she broke into totally weak fake tears. Jensen scoffed. “She’s faking,” he told Jared.

Jared looked at Chutney for a long moment before nodding. “You’re right. Smart call.”

The next witness was a little harder to read. Enrique was Lauren’s pool boy. Jensen watched carefully as he described what he had seen. It matched perfectly with Chutney’s report. There was something off about him though. Jensen was busy trying to work it out when he heard the pool boy’s next words.

“I know how Mrs Cohen would feel. We were very close.” Jensen sat up, suddenly worried. Enrique was licking his lips.

The prosecutor straightened in her seat. “How close?”

“Very close.” The pool boy almost leered out the words, his voice smooth and oily.

“Define close.” The prosecutor stood up, leaning forward.

“We were... intimate.” He sat back, looking smug and contented as the courtroom erupted into whispers and rustles.

The judge banged her gavel. “Court adjourned until 10am tomorrow.”

Jared turned to Jensen who sat still, looking thoughtfully at the pool boy. “There’s something not right there.” Lauren shook her head frantically as Singer obviously asked her if the accusation was true. There was nothing Jensen could do as she was dragged away by the guard.

 

Jensen rushed into court the next morning. He’d spent a sleepless night trying to work out what the problem with Enrique was.

He grabbed at Jared. “He’s gay!”

“What?” Jared looked confused and a little guilty. Jensen filed that bit of oddness away for later consideration. “Who’s gay?”

“Enrique. It’s my gaydar. It’s not broken, it’s just obviously adjusting to colder climes.” Jensen flipped away the inconsequent details. “But he must be lying because he’s totally gay.”

“But how can we be certain,” Professor Singer had overheard the conversation. They all looked over at the pool boy. He was draped across the prosecutor’s desk. “It looks like he’s flirting with the DA.”

Jensen thought for a moment and then sashayed to the front of the room and bent over to grab a pen from the far side of the defendant’s desk. He turned round to see Jared’s eyes fixed quite firmly on Jensen’s groin area. He flushed as he brought his eyes back up to Jensen’s eye level. Jensen came back to them. “What did Enrique do?”

“He watched you,” the professor agreed. “But no more than Jared here.”

Jared coughed, uncomfortably. Then he said, “Let me try. I have an idea.”

 

Jared was brilliant. He leaned over the witness box. He asked quick fire questions , confusing Enrique. And when the pool boy let slip the name of his boyfriend, Jensen felt like cheering. Enrique immediately started backpedalling but it all fell to pieces when a guy sitting in the rows of seats behind Jensen stood up and started yelling. The judge just about took the hammer off the end of her gavel from banging it too hard.

Jensen felt amazing and Jared just couldn’t stop smiling at him. That felt pretty good too.

 

Professor Singer also seemed happy. He called Jensen into his office and praised him. “You followed your intuition and you were right on target.”

Jensen blushed a little at the compliment.

Singer moved over to sit on the sofa beside him. That was new. Jensen shifted a little uncomfortably.

“Have you thought about your career path? Summer associate?” The professor leaned closer.

Jensen tried to move away but the arm of the chair blocked his exit. “Not really. They’re very competitive.”

The professor leaned closer still. Jensen could smell the coffee and whiskey on his breath. “You know what competition is? It’s having friends in the right places.” Jensen felt Singer’s hand stroking up his leg. “I could be a very good friend to you.”

Jensen knocked the hand away and stood up. “Is that why you hired me? Because...”

“You’re very pretty, Jensen. And I thought you’d do what it took to succeed.” Jensen bit his lip and ran out of the room. He ran into Kirstin outside the door. It was obvious that she’d seen what was going on. Jensen shook his head at her look of disgust and then made his way to the elevator. It took too long to come so he ran down the stairs.

He was just crossing the lobby when Jared came through the doors. “Where are you going, Jensen?”

“I’m leaving. I’m quitting. This whole thing was a mistake. Why did I even think I could be a lawyer? Everyone was right...” Jensen stopped talking. If he kept talking he might cry and he didn’t do that in public anymore.

Jared brought his hand up, hesitantly. He dropped it before it landed on Jensen’s shoulder. “What happened?”

“Singer came on to me. He told me he only gave me the internship because I was pretty.” Jensen left it at that. He refused to see the look of disgust in Jared’s eyes. “Goodbye. I’m going back to LA where I belong. To be who I am, not someone I’m not supposed to be.”

“Jensen, no. This is who you’re supposed to be.” Jared tried to pull him back but Jensen shook off his hand and ran out of the lobby.

“Call me if you’re ever in California,” he shouted back before the door swung shut behind him.

Jensen didn’t see Jared standing in the middle of the floor, looking as if his world had just collapsed around him.

 

Jensen made a stop at Sam’s before he headed off. They hugged and Jensen explained how he needed to go. “Because all anyone sees of me is blonde hair and a cute piece of ass.”

Sam hugged him tighter. “But sweetie, you’re so much more than that. You’re smart – you got me my dog back – and you’re sweet. You helped me with UPS Guy.”

Jensen shook his head. He turned to go. “I’ll miss you and this place. It’s been the best thing about Harvard.”

Sam shook her head. “I don’t think it was the best thing.”

Jensen smiled, thinking of how he’d felt when Jared told him how great he was doing. How nice it had been when Jared hugged him. How he’d enjoyed knowing Jared was turned on by seeing him stretch across that table in his perfectly tailored slacks. “Yeah. It doesn’t matter now.”

He turned to go but was nearly knocked down by the door flying open. It was Kristin. “Jensen. I made a huge mistake.”

“It’s okay.” Jensen hugged her too. He missed giving people hugs.

“No, Jensen, it’s not okay. I just came from the prison. Mr Padalecki told Lauren everything.” Kirstin looked Jensen seriously in the eyes. “She told him to fire Singer and bring you back.”

“What?” Jensen couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He could hear Sam squealing in the background and see Kirstin nodding. “Why?”

“She trusts you,” Kirstin shrugged. “And I guess I do too.”

Jensen looked at her. He’d spent so long trying to hate this girl and just couldn’t. It seemed such a petty thing to worry about now. “Okay. I’m back. But I’m doing it my way.” Kirstin hugged him again.

 

Jensen took deep breaths before walking into the courtroom. This was it. He could make or break a woman’s life. And he was going to do this properly. The doors swung open and Jensen strode down the centre of the courtroom. He was wearing a light powder blue suit with a pink tie and matching handkerchief. His loafers were pink. His hair was newly tinted. Blonde, of course.

Jared’s eyes widened as he took in Jensen’s new look and then he smiled broadly. Lauren just looked happy to be able to tell Singer to sling his hook. Jensen took a deep breath. His first task was cross-examining Chutney. He hoped to hell he was up to it.

He stood carefully not quite sure where to start. “Miss Cohen. Could you tell me if your father was there when you got home?”

He wasn’t quite sure where he was going with this. She repeated that she had come home and gone for a shower. He then got her to tell the jury what she had seen. After the shower. Jensen walked slowly back to the desk. Jared nodded at him, mouthing ‘come on’. Jensen turned around to face her again.

“What did you do earlier that day?” Jensen was on more solid ground here.

“Went for coffee, to the gym. Got a perm,” she answered in an offhand manner.

Jensen almost whooped at this. “Before you went in the shower?”

The judge groaned at this.“I think we have established the showering.”

Jensen grinned at her. “I have a point.”

“Make it.” He nodded to get away from the death glare he was currently receiving.

He started telling the jury about the incident with Misha and the curls and the wet t-shirt competition. They appreciated the story but the DA got even more uncomfortable in her seat. Jensen moved back to Chutney. “How many perms have you had in your life?”

“About two a year since I was twelve.” Chutney didn’t see where this was going.

“And why was Misha such a lucky boy?” Jensen could feel the truth burbling inside of him now.

“Because water...” Chutney had worked it out.

“Water deactivates the perm lotion. You don’t get your hair wet for twenty four hours after it’s been treated. And you’ve had thirty perms and should know this. And since you still have curls, I would say that on the day of your father’s murder you were not in the shower. So where were you?” Jensen knew he was talking too fast again, but Chutney seemed caught up in the litany. “If you weren’t in the shower you would have heard the shot. You would have found Lauren with the gun. But you didn’t. So where’s the gun, Chutney?”

Chutney leaned forward and screamed, in real tears now, “I hid it in the bathroom. I hid it after I shot him. It was supposed to have been her. It should have been her...” Chutney trailed off realising what she’d just admitted.

The courtroom erupted. The judge banged her gavel. Jensen looked around at Jared who was beaming. Kirstin was bouncing in her seat as the judge told Lauren she was free to go.

Jensen had saved the day.

 

After the press had gone and Lauren had headed off (back to LA she told Jensen) and Professor Singer had left, Jensen sat down in the empty courtroom. This was a moment he’d always remember, he realised. He’d done this not because he was pretty or because he was blonde. He’d saved Lauren because he was smart.

He heard a soft cough behind him. It was Jared. Jared smiling so the dimples in his cheeks were in full force. “How does it feel to be a winning defence attorney, then?”

Jensen stood up. His palms were sweating, his mouth was dry. He hoped he’d brushed his teeth thoroughly enough. “Pretty good.”

Jared came closer. “So, what are you going to do to celebrate?”

“I was thinking about asking this guy out.” Jensen felt suddenly shy. Jared was so much smarter and older and more experienced than him. Maybe he wouldn’t go out with Jensen after all.

“Tom, right. I heard Kirstin dumped him.” That was news to Jensen. He thought about it a moment. He realised he’d been thinking about it too long when Jared made his way towards the back of the room.

“Wait. Don’t you want me to ask you?”

Jared stopped and turned around, smile fading. “I don’t know. I’m not like Tom.”

Jensen decided that he’d wasted enough time on that bonehead. “I know. You know, if I’m going to make partner in a law firm before I’m thirty, I’m going to need a boyfriend who is serious.”

“Serious?” Jared looked down at him. Jensen could see the smile starting to reappear. He opened his mouth to speak again and decided it wasn’t worth it. He pulled Jared down so their mouths were barely touching.

And Jensen waited. Jared totally took the bait.

 

Two Years Later

Being class elected speaker was amazing. Seeing the look on his classmates’ faces as he spoke, knowing that these people were his colleagues and friends meant more to him than almost anything. He could see his parents at the back of the room and a really uncomfortable looking Jared. Jared knew something was up because Jensen had been all secretive lately.

Kirstin was the first to lead the applause, jumping to her feet. She had become Jensen’s best friend out here. Tom had dropped out at the start of second year and was apparently modelling in Europe. Sam and UPS Guy (whose name was actually Kyle) had married and Jensen had got to be a bridesman like he’d always wanted. Even his parents were there, cheering him on.

And Jared? Jensen had been sneaking around because he was ordering a very special gift for Jared.

Matching rings.

Jensen was totally going to ask Jared to marry him tonight.


End file.
